


As Normal As We Can Get

by AllyGLovesYou (AlyGLovesYou), AlyGLovesYou



Category: One Direction (Band), The Wanted - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyGLovesYou/pseuds/AllyGLovesYou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyGLovesYou/pseuds/AlyGLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Louis were bullied constantly by the same five guys. It was by chance that they met, and became stronger together, helping each other through the torture of their school bullies. But what if one day something happens that gives the boys powers? And their bullies are on their way to becoming the world's biggest super villains? Will the boys manage to juggle family, school, and their vigilante lives before The Wanted takes over the world?</p><p> </p><p>Aka the one where One Direction gets Super Powers and The Wanted are Super Villains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against The Wanted. I'm just choosing them over the "1D v. TW" feuds. This is my firt story so please be respectful.

  
_**"Mummy look!" A five year old Harry yelled as he pointed to the new Superman toy. "I want to be as strong as him one day!" He said while smiling.**_  
  
 _ **"You're strong enough for me." His mum replied, getting the toy off the shelf and handing it to Harry. Harry's eyes lit up at the sight of the coveted action figure.**_  
 _ **"Strong enough to protect you from the mean people?" Harry said, looking up at his worn out mother, an old bruise barely visible, peeking out of her shirt.**_  
 _ **"Maybe even stronger"** _  
  
Harry was, as usual, sleeping in class. The professor was going on about the normal everyday rules about field trips. Don't wander off. Have a buddy. Don't touch anything. Blah blah blah. He could hear Louis's music faintly blast out of his earphones. "I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby..." Harry somehow could relate to the song.   
  
"Mr. Styles," he heard Mr. Schneebly say. "If you want to go on this field trip I'd suggest you pay attention. And if you want an extra £10 for the gift shop could you kindly cut Mr. Tomlinson's earphones seeing as he can't hear a word I'm saying?" Everyone started laughing at his remark just as Louis took off his earphones in confusion, glancing at Harry for an explanation.   
"Just let it go, mate" Harry said. Mr. Schneebly was a cool kind of teacher. you could do what you wanted as long as you turned in all of your work and took the required notes, and on field trips he allowed friends to group up. Which was pretty neat because Harry couldn't see himself grouping up with anyone but Niall, Louis, Liam, and Zayn.   
  
Moments later they lined up next to the bus near their respective groups.   
  
"Yo Hazza!" Louis yelled as he jumped on his best friend's back. "I can't believe that we're going to Allen Chemical Plant! Zayn has talked non-stop about it!" Zayn gave Louis a  falsely angry face before giving up and laughing with his friends.   
  
Niall clapped Zayn on the back, laughing slightly at his reaction. "Just calm down mate. You know it's true." Zayn gave Niall a small smile and shrugged off the blond's hand.   
  
"Alright, now, everyone on the bus. We're 10 minutes late!" He heard Mr. Schneebly yell. As Harry made his way to the back of the bus with the other boys, a foot shot out of nowhere, tripping him and making him fall on top of Liam.   
  
"Whoop! There goes the star football player," he heard someone say. Someone vile. "You know I never got why you even made the team if you can't walk properly!"  Soon the whole bus was laughing as Harry got up with Liam and went to his seat.   
  
"Hey Liam are you ok?" He asked as he sat down.   
  
"Yeah man. It's cool Jay is a jerk. Nothing's new." Liam replied.   
  
On the whole way to the chemical plant the boys goofed off telling jokes and maybe laughing a little bit too hard.   
When they reached the chemical factory Mr. Schneebly gave the same speech he told 20 minutes ago, and then they were off.   
  
Inside, they met a woman wearing a white lab coat, her brunette hair in a tight bun. She had on a warm as she welcomed everyone.   
  
"Welcome everyone to the Allen Chemical Plant. I would like everyone to remember to please not touch anything and we will have an amazing experience. This plant has an amazing history that starts with our founder Barry Allen...." As the lady started walking Harry noticed Tom Parker sneak off to the side along with Max George, Nathan Sykes, Siva Kaneswaran, and Jay.   
  
"Hey guys look," Harry pointed out.   
  
"We need to stop them, they're not supposed to stray away from the group," Liam said as he started following them. Everyone started to follow Liam as Zayn started to protest, saying that they're also straying away. With a deep sigh Zayn followed too after making sure that no one else was paying attention.

 **  
**After a few minutes of looking for Jay and his crew, all of the lights went off.  
  
"What the hell did you do, Louis?" Zayn exclaimed as the emergency red lights turned on.   
  
"Why are you looking at me? I didn't touch anything!"   
  
"If you didn't touch anything then who-" Zayn never finished his sentence, as the whole area exploded.   
  



	2. Zayn

_Zayn fell down with a thud, his cheek still burning from the knuckle. He curled up in a fetal position bracing for the kick that was sure to come, but never did._

_"Leave him alone! He never did anything against you!" Zayn heard someone say._

 

_"Y-yeah! Leave him alone!" A second voice said._

_Two minutes later Zayn heard two bodies fall down near him as Siva, his tormentor, said, "You got lucky this time Malik. watch your back."_

_After a couple minutes, Zayn looked up to see who saved him. He saw a head full of curls and a smaller boy sporting a split lip._

_"Are you ok?" Curls asked. Zayn liked that name for him. Curls. And his friend uh..._

_"I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson," the shorter boy said. "And this is my friend Harry" Harry held out his hand to shake Zayn's and he felt himself smile despite the pain that shot through his jaw. Louis and Harry._

_"I'm Zayn."_

Darkness. That's what Zayn saw. He felt nothing, heard nothing, was nothing. Zayn isn't sure how much time passed until he slowly could feel his senses coming back to him.

Sirens. The first thing he heard were sirens. The kind you would hear at a nuclear emergency in old Godzilla movies mixed, with the sound of ambulances, police cruisers, and fire trucks. So many sirens. He felt sorry for the boy laying down in the stretcher figuring out his injuries when there appeared to be none. Wait. That wasn't him being worried. If he wasn't the one feeling worried then why could he feel worried? 

"He's breathing!" He heard someone exclaim.

Zayn felt relief wash over him but it felt different. Like it wasn't his own emotion. But of course it had to be. Why else was Zayn feel relief? Probably because he's alive. Yeah. Because he's alive. That's about right. 

Moments later after 3/4 of the unnecessarily loud sirens faded away he felt himself being taken out of the vehicle, an ambulance he assumed, seeing as it was the only siren left on, and through his eyelids he saw bright red from the fluorescent lights. The air felt clean and heavy with sorrow. He was in a hospital.

"Incoming from Allen Chemical Plant, him and nine more are coming in. No visible injuries and possibly in shock," he heard someone say. Him and nine more? Oh no. The boys. 

"Where are they?" He sat up abruptly, the bright lights causing his vision to go black in the edges before focusing on the ensemble of nurses and doctors. Zayn felt shock and confusion on how someone could react so.... Not severely injured.

"Sir, please lay down" he heard a man say. The voice came from a middle aged doctor. His name tag read "Jackson"

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt. Where are my friends?" Zayn made a move to jump off the stretcher when he felt excruciating pain come from his back. At that moment paramedics and nurses came bursting through the emergency doors, Niall in a stretcher, his back arched in a way that was unnatural. 

After the shock of seeing one of his best friends in pain wore off, so did the random pain in his back. Zayn stumbled off the stretcher to go look for his other friends, ignoring the doctors protests, when he felt a small pain in his neck and was promptly knocked out. 

"He's showing signs of schizophrenia. He's reacting to voices that aren't around." He heard a voice say. Zayn felt scared and worried over such a case. "And doctor.. He answered me before I even said anything. It was like he knew what I was going to say"

"I think it might be something else Ms. Joy. Go an check up on the other boys while I take care of this one." Zayn heard the door open and close shut before he dared to open his eyes.

"Ah. Mr. Malik, nice of you to join us." The doctor from earlier said. Dr. Jackson. Zayn could feel himself calm down. It felt like the emotion wasn't his but Zayn nevertheless accepted it with open arms. Calm was welcome in such a setting. "Can you tell me what you remember?" Dr. Jackson asked. "Anything particular that could help us help you?"

Zayn wasn't sure what to say. Should he admit to breaking the rules because 5 jerks and 4 idiots broke them too? "Where are my friends?" seemed the appropriate response. Dr. Jackson raised an eyebrow and looked through his charts.

"Parker is having extreme difficulties cooperating, Mr. Kaneswaran refuses to listen to-"

"Those aren't my friends," Zayn interrupted. "My friends are Payne, Tomlinson, Styles, and Horan."

"Ah yes. The fantastic four." The doctor replied. "So kind and generous in their help unlike the other five. Makes sense that they're your friends. We'll keep them in observation to make sure nothing is wrong and then we'll be set." With that Dr. Jackson left the room taking all sense of calmness with him. 

Slowly emotion after emotion started flowing through Zayn and he felt himself choke on his sobs. He cried out for his dead wife, for his son that had a year left to live, and for his now dead mother. Emotions that weren't his but nevertheless felt in such a desolate place.

 


	3. Chapter 3: Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elounor broke up so I decided to update early. I'll have to grind out 2 more chapters to stay on track but whatevs. ELOUNOR BROKE UP WHOOOO. *Clears throat* Carry on

_He was going to get it. His mother has told him "Image,image,image" several hundred times since his father's political career launched. Guess that being the Mayor's kid came with responsibilities that he never even wanted in the first place._

_Now he was shite face drunk, and a random guy had taken him to his car. Niall doesn't remember if he gave the guy his address, but from the look he was getting he guessed that he didn't. "I Uh.. I'm the Mayor's kid. You know where the Uh. Mayor's house is right?" Niall said, struggling to get the words out of his mouth. The stranger simply nodded his head and started the engine._

_"What's your name pretty boy?" Niall asked. He was never going to remember the name but it beat the hated silence._

_"I'm Liam. And thanks, I try to be pretty" he replied with an amused smile. Niall vaguely recognized the name. He's the stoner kid from around school. He always used to bring lighters to school and they always got confiscated. As Niall looked around the car he wondered if there was currently a stash hidden somewhere and made it his duty to look for it._

_However, it was in that moment that Leeroy decided to start driving and the jerk movement didn't sit well with Niall's stomach._

_"Dude! This is my dad's car!" Leonard yelled, opening all of the car windows, in an attempt to air out the stench. The wind in Niall's face made his motion sickness worse and he had the instinct to throw his head out the window just in time._

_After a few minutes of throwing up on the road home, Lenny slowed the car to a stop._

_"You're home." He said and reached over Niall to open the passenger door. Niall gave Leo a quick thank you and reached into his pocket for some money, which happened to be a couple hundred pound notes._

_"Mate, I'm not a taxi service."_

_"It's for throwing up in your dad's car. Use it for a car wash." Niall sniffed the air and winced at the smell, " Maybe even five." He exited the car before Luthor could return the money._

_He gave a long sigh and nodded. "Alright. Well, see you at school," Lex said, before driving away._

_Niall stayed at the front yard watching the headlights disappear before he turned around and went back to what might as well be hell._

Niall groaned and slammed his head against his desk. He was grounded for a month, in a sort of pseudo-house arrest, because he was caught in an explosion he had no part of creating. But he wouldn't have been caught if he hadn't snuck away from the group. Oh no. Forget that he was the last one out of the hospital because his back pain was unbearable. His mother knew no mercy on his punishments.

Now he was stuck in his room until he finished his 1000 word essay about the French Revolution. Ah, screw it. He thought before looking up a picture online and printing it out "A picture is worth a thousand words." He thought out loud and leaned back in his chair. 

He contemplated sneaking out and going to the town square but as he looked outside his window he saw security personnel everywhere. It would be impossible for him to sneak out unnoticed and unseen. With a sigh he grabbed his cell phone and looked up "Hazza" before sending him a quick text.

Hey come 2 my place. My parents r killing me w/ this lockdown. Bring the others too.

A couple minutes passed when his phone buzzed with a new message.

Omw. We all need to talk anyways.

Strange.... Thought Niall. Something was wrong because Harry never wanted to talk in a serious sense. It was usually Zayn or Liam who did that.

After debating for a while about whether he should start on his science homework or just wait to copy from Zayn, the boys came walking in his room. 

"Hey, so what's up?" Niall asked, looking around the room as they all situated themselves in their usual spots. Harry on the bed, with Louis sitting on his legs, Zayn on the bean bag chair in the corner of the room, and Liam on the floor, leaning against the bed. 

After a moment of silence, Harry was the first to speak up "Has anything strange happened to you since the Chemical Plant?" Niall's eyebrows shot up in confusion and he looked around the room for an explanation.

"Uh... No? Nothing strange happened? Why? What happened to you guys?"

Harry looked over at Liam and nodded, before Liam took out his lighter and flicked it on. Before Niall could question what was going on, the flame got bigger and moved around the room, then slowly went out.

"What was that?" Niall asked, surprised at what he saw.

"I've been able to do it ever since the Chemical Plant. Zayn can feel other people's emotions and Lou..." He paused, smirking. "Well Lou isn't going to grow taller anymore" he finished with a laugh as Louis threw a pillow in Liam's direction.

"It's because I can shrink. Only a couple inches, but hey, it's something." Lou explained. 

"What about Harry?" Niall asked. At that, Harry just shrugged and looked at the ceiling.

"You and I are the only normal ones I guess. Yippee." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Niall but his lip and looked around the room, at his best friends. Why didn't they get any powers? He was as much as in the accident as they were. He saw Liam start playing with his lighter like he always does when he's stressed.

"Well what do we do now?" Niall wondered. "Do we pretend that you guys have no..." Niall paused and started thinking of a good word. "Abilities and hope for the best?" He finished.

Zayn looked up and smiled at that. "That sounds nice for me. Maybe pretending that I can't feel others emotions will help." Niall nodded and looked at the others.

"Not that anyone can would notice that I'm 2 inches shorter than usual." Lou commented. 

Everyone looked at Liam to see his response. He looked up at everyone and sighed, putting his lighter away. 

"Fine. I guess I won't play with my lighter in public then."

Afterwards, the tension in the room eased up a bit and the boys went back to their joking and teasing, but the back of Niall's head kept reminding him that nothing was ever going to be the same again. And Zayn felt it too.


	4. Author's Note/ Announcement

So today is March 25, 2015 and Zayn Malik has left the band. I won't update for a while because I want to maintain my 4 chapter buffer and because the chapter I'm writing is in Zayn's point of view and I'm worried that my mental abilities aren't where they were when I started the chapter and that I'll end up making Zayn leave or worse. Killing him. And I swore I would not fridge or kill anyone. This leaves me in an anxious state because I want to continue the story but my mind might take the story in a direction I do not want it to go. I'm a new writer but I know that your mental state can affect the plot and what happens. So I'm sorry. In the meanwhile I'm doing Camp NaNoWriMo for my original story and during May I'll start posting it on here. I'm sorry guys. I love you AllyCats.   
~Ally oo


	5. So...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave up on this because I wasn't happy enough with the story. I might rewrite again, I might just let it be, idk.

So yeah. Sorry


End file.
